<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>STUD by succ_ka_bvi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293149">STUD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi'>succ_ka_bvi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Crack, Dancing, Drinking, It's basically just jisung dancing to stud by troye sivan, M/M, baby jisung's first experience at the club, lapslock, songfics is the only thing i know, with a shitty beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the lights switched to a ray of different colours, flashing in time to the music. the bodies on the dance floor slowed, swaying to the melody and wrapping sweaty limbs around one another, linking.</p><p>hey stud!</p><p>aka jisung's first ever club experience improves when his favourite song comes on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung (NCT)/Undisclosed, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>STUD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is all set in england because idk the korean or american legal age of drinking or anythin so allow it </p><p>this is so shitty n short n not proof read</p><p>listen to STUD by troye sivan before reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“hey! jisung-ah!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">jisung lifted his head up, neck straining from the way he was staring down at his phone playing mathematics games for the past ten minutes. he was at the train station leaning against a pillar while he waited for his work mates to arrive at their designated meeting spot for whenever they head to town together. why was jisung at the train station?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“ready for your first club experience?” taeil slyly chimed, swinging his arm around jisung when they reached him. these weren't exactly the people he was expecting to go to a club with, taeil being much, much older. and mark, is just mark.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“we decided we're going mcdonald's after.” speak of the angel. mark grinned, hands in his pockets and bouncing on his heels.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“heh, sure..” jisung responded awkwardly, lowering his head for a second before sliding his phone and train tickets into his pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“don't worry, my dongsaeng. i brought the pear juice.” taeil's face was way too close for comfort – jisung can smell his breath with a hint of alcohol.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">jisung sighed, shrugging him off, “i told you not to bring the pear juice- have you been drinking already?” jisung leaned away from taeil, who was grinning at him with lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“pre drinks.” mark piped up, throwing finger guns his way.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">this wasn't the ideal amount of people he would've liked to have his first club experience with – expecting all his mates to show up for the last six months of pondering on how tonight would turn out. he would've liked jaemin, renjun, jeno, damn even donghyuck to turn up, but they all have a damn busy week with assignments coming their way. as unfortunate as it is, jisung was lucky enough to not be in their year having to deal with all that work. jisung didn't do college work.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">they'd let him know about their absences beforehand at least. jaemin was the most devastated out of them all, begging jisung to switch it to another week instead wanting to see his baby bro drunk in a club scene. the younger would have changed dates, trust him, but he wasn't taking any risks seeing as there's rumours spreading around of some sort of potential lockdown. no way is he waiting six months plus before he can go clubbing for the first time. six fucking months after his eighteenth. he'd lose his almost none existent reputation.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">which is why he's currently sat on the train heading to town with his work mates, taeil and mark. the two had been generous enough to offer to pay for the drinks for the night, and now treat him to mcdonald's after. just one of mark's usual nights out apparently. sat opposite jisung was taeil, going for the slightly wet hair look he spotted, unless that's just sweat. he's also thrown on a leather jacket which is completely foreign to jisung's eyes. he's used to greeting them in their work uniforms at the indoor play centre – blue polo shirts and black trousers. the elder was currently whipping out some tiktok moves, most likely copying the ones jisung does when they're on their breaks together. mark's laughter right next to jisung's ear makes him jump, but the way he shamelessly screams with laughter took him back to the time where he, mark and taeil were making a tiktok in the staff room, when embarrassingly enough another employee walked in on them. jisung remembers the way his face tingled all flushed after, the memory still burnt in his brain even months after the small incident.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">looking to his right, mark was dressed in all black, bomber jacket, black tee and skinny jeans. he never knew mark had a sense of style – jisung pursed his lips in interest.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“jisung-ah, catch.” jisung didn't bother to ask taeil why he would throw a carton of pear juice at the clumsiest boy in the world. jisung flapped his giant hands about in a small panic, picking up the juice when it landed on his lap. taeil's eyes followed. “ayo, loving the outfit.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the youngest's face flushed – he's never known how to take a compliment. looking down at the outfit he'd thrown on last minute, he wondered whether it was actually too trashy for a club. since he never really had designated club outfits, he just stuck with a band tee, plaid jacket and black jeans a lot like mark's. oh, and his special sparkling belt. others would probably be horrified to wear the thing, but jisung actually quite liked it funnily enough. “uhh, thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">on the rest of the journey to town, jisung either gazed out the window, letting his eyes follow each object before they disappear off into wherever, or he watched the way mark's vans would budge against taeil's slides- he put slides on – playing footsies. until mark properly stubbed taeil's toe and the elder cried out in pain. jisung was pretty sure he spotted a woman give them a funny look.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">once they got into town, the three made their way up a few stairs and escalators until they reached the outside. it all felt so surreal to jisung. for one, he'd only ever been into town in the day time, so seeing the dark blue sky as day fades into night, jisung's eyes sparkle at the sight. as well as this, they were heading to a club. a club. jisung could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and not only for the intense amount of climbing up stairs. he was glad he saved his pear juice for when they got off the train because goodness, was jisung parched. taking his last sip from the straw, he quickly discarded the carton in a bin before they moved on to the club.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“what if they think i'm too young? what if they think the id is fake?” jisung bit his lip, taking out the card and checking it for about the sixth time tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“chillax, dude. it's real, you're eighteen. you've got nothing to worry about.” mark waved him off, walking along casually.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">but fuck, jisung has everything to worry about. first of all, potentially not being able to even get in. they'd have to go with plan b and sit in mcdonald's, which would be so, so dead. next problem. okay good, they managed to get in, but what if he loses the two in there? or what if they get so drunk they can't look after him? or what if-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“and we're here, your highness.” taeil bowed, the club sign coming into view. the letters were fancy, glowing a blood red which contrasted well with the night sky. then it hit jisung that they were already there. he looked back, seeing the entrance they'd just come out of. he didn't know it would be this close.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">they got in just fine, thankfully. the surreal feeling crept back up jisung's stomach as he stepped down the stairs he wasn't quite used to walking down. the low rumble of the bass vibrated through his core, heartbeat rising not only in anxiousness but now a mixture of excitement, fear, but mostly excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“duuude,” mark goofed, “you made it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">entering the club, electric blue filled jisung's vision, lazer beam lights flashing across the humongous room and countless bodies. jisung couldn't even see the other end of the room, and not only because of his lack of clear vision. it smelt of, jisung took a deep breath in through his nose, alcohol. looking around, there were people everywhere, each corner of the room, if you can even call it a room. jisung typically didn't like seeing strangers near to his age, which is why he decided on working in a kids play area. just children and old people.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“let's get us seated.” taeil said, weird american accent coming out again even though he's speaking korean. he grabbed them by the arms and lead them to a seating spot.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“he does that when he's drunk.” mark explained, nose scrunched and head bobbing up and down as they stumbled along.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a couple shots later and an accident involving taeil and toilets, jisung was still seated in the spot he decided to take when they'd just reached their table. it was a bit dead, if jisung's honest. not everyone else, no they were having the time of their life by the look of it. but the three of them? not so much. don't get jisung wrong, he has many laughs with them, but that's when they're at work, when they're actually meant to be doing their job but instead hiding in the back eating spaghetti hoops and hearing taeil's many adventures.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“do you have coloured contacts in??” taeil asked, face scrunched up in confusion as he gazed deep into jisung's eyes. jisung wasn't really the one to endure eye contact for more than two seconds, deciding to glance down at his drink instead, swirling the ice around with his straw.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“one hour we've been together and you've only just noticed?” he chuckled, leaning down and taking a quick sip. the drink was quite watered down.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“i prefer you with brown eyes.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">jisung looked up quickly as quickly as he averted his gaze away. “great, thank you.” he replied sarcastically, smiling at how wasted taeil seriously was.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">mark began talking about his previous club and bar stories, getting quite some giggles out of the other two. half way through however jisung found himself spacing out, thinking about everything and nothing at all, nothing in particular at least. he doesn't really remember when he suddenly heard the familiar rumble of his favourite song coming on.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the lights switched to a ray of different colours, flashing in time to the music. the bodies on the dance floor slowed, swaying to the melody and wrapping sweaty limbs around one another, linking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">hey stud!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">jisung suddenly stood, startling the other two who were in deep conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“what's up, sung?” mark looked up at him with wide curious, or worried, eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“talk later, gotta dance.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and jisung was off. the usual voice in his head that would prevent his limbs moving, or nag him to turn back the fuck around, is muffled by the smooth voice of his favourite singer, and the low bass drumming through the surrounding speakers.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">and once he'd reached the dance floor, his body moved automatically, like the song had taken over his body, his every move. he naturally found a spot with plenty of space to move around freely, head tilting back to gaze at the ceiling that projected rainbow. he started swaying to the beat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">taking the fun out of fucks</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">jisung couldn't help but let his eyes close, almost hypnotised by the melody. the colours still shine on the back of his eyelids, but everything else was blurred; the countless bodies around him, the stress and worries of college, work, mates. taeil and mark were forgotten. just his body and the music. tears sting in the corners of his eyes just out of sheer excitement of hearing the recognisable song bass boosted, surrounding him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">on second thought, don't say a thing</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">jisung's ears twitched as he heard the pre chorus come up, unaware of what his body is going to do next. he has no time to think however because the heavy bass soon arrives, thrumming through his body and controlling him like a puppet on strings. he starts dancing, popping and locking his limbs as he freestyles, band tee lifting whenever his arms come above his head and bangs flying allover the place. jisung didn't have a care in the world though, heartbeat speeding once again, thumping along to the beat along with his limbs.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">when the chorus comes along again, jisung has some time to slow things down, back to swaying and snapping his fingers, smiling at the fact his favourite ever song is playing in a club, right when he decided to go. he slaps the possibility that it plays every night out of his head as soon as it comes, too focused on the post chorus that's coming up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">as soon as the bass drops again though, a boy appears in front of him, hair light, displaying the colours that paint the room prettily. no words are shared between them, their bodies just seem to move on their own, bouncing and swaying in compatibility. he can't quite get a look at the boy's face since his vision is blurred by the hyped tears in his eyes, but it adds to the excitement, a mystery boy.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">again, the song slows, and glancing around him, bodies meet, touching and grasping. he feels the boy come closer, warmth radiating off his rising and falling chest. he gravitated his gaze towards the boy, getting a closer look at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">you can make my night</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">we should do this, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“that belt is a proper eye sore.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:pppp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>